Ichor Eteocles
Ichor Eteocles is one of the main 3 player characters of Dice Will Roll: Kingmaker, alongside Kaska Tanavin and Alden Felstad. He is played by Ritz, and is the charismatic paragon of society. He is one of the three founders of the Kingdom of Kilcela and currently holds the title of 'King'. Description Ichor is a tall and lean young man with light, near platinum, blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes have consistently been composed of a white, red, and blue color scheme- with the occasional gold accents to represent his titles. Personality Being the paragon of society, Ichor is quite outgoing and charismatic. He often acts confident, cracking jokes and throwing insults and jabs at enemies, as well as teasing his close friends and flirting with NPCs. That being said, he is a proud man, and while he's confident while in control, his grip can loosen when he's placed in high stress situations. Ichor is an emotional man who's known to get bogged down by his troubles and his past, which he keeps many details of secret whenever possible, even to his closest friends. Abilities Ichor is a spell caster, but has a multitude of different abilities that he uses on and off the battlefield. Melee Weapons in Ichor's repertoire have included: Rapiers (Thundering and mundane), a Lance, a Ranseur, and Storm Flash, his current weapon of choice. He often pairs the lance with his trusty beautiful understanding steed, Hengroen. Spells Ichor possesses a vast amount of spells, all of which he stores inside of his combination journal/spell book. He tends to circulate between a few select spells, but on occasion, wilds out. Ichor started out as mainly support, using buffs to help his friends, but has since grown to be a hard hitter in his own right. Magical Items Though rarely used, Ichor does have many magic items found across several dungeons/adventures. He is known to wield a Staff of Necromancy, and a Diadem of Intellect, which he proudly wears in his everyday attire. He's also known to have a pocket stage, which he wishes desperately to use more. History Born in 4589 on the 21st of Kuthona, Ichor Eteocles is the illegitimate son of King Castruccio Irovetti of Pitax and a peasant woman by the name of Rhiann. He had a seemingly rough upbringing without the support or acknowledgement of his real father. Ichor's mother died while he was still young, around the age of 10 or so, leaving Ichor to fend for himself by performing on the street, singing and telling stories to those passing by. He soon took to frequenting taverns, making use of his sticky fingers and charisma to make ends meet. He was a bit of a bar-fly before quitting that life to go adventuring, where he met Alden, Kaska, and Issorar. Relationships Alden Felstad Alden and Ichor have a very close relationship, and often find themselves play-flirting with one another, though its understood that the two have no romantic interest in the other. The two have had a handful of heartfelt moments, and support one another through the slapping of asses. Kaska Tanavin Kaska and Ichor also have a very close relationship, both of them often teaming up to sass and demean enemies. They support each other through Kaska saving Ichor's ass from dying almost every boss fight. Issorar Tanavin Before starting the adventure, Ichor had never seen a dog nor a wolf, but has grown to adore Issorar. He often makes it a point to pet Issorar. Keston Keston is Ichor's apparent crush that won't seem to fade. He's often flustered by his feelings for Keston, especially when confronted about it by others. King Castruccio Irovetti Ichor has an incredibly strong disdain for his estranged father. This is the reason he left Pitax to begin adventuring, and to this day he still holds an alarming amount of malice for the man. Rhiann Eteocles Though a whole lot hasn't been said about her, Ichor seems to be incredibly fond of his mother, and is absolutely hellbent on clearing her name. Xamanthe Ichor and Xamanthe are chummy, Xamanthe often teasing Ichor about his crush on Keston, and Ichor teasing them back about their poetry. Trivia * Believe it or not Ichor is gay * Had never seen a dog before the age of 21